L'étincelle
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Une chanson qui m'a bien inspiré [Yaoi, Lime]4x3 3x4


Titre: L'étincelle

Auteur: Kitty-Kyu (c'est moi XD)

Genre: yaoi-lime

Couple: Trowa et ?

Disclaimer: Beuh non, ils sont pas à moi… La vie n'est po juste.

Note: Bon, c'est une chanson de "Vegastar", c'est pas un groupe dont je suis fan mais certaines chansons sont bien (J'dirais même plusieurs … Hein? En fait j'aime bien ce groupe… Ouais mais c'est trop commercial, bah tant pis XD) et en entendant celle-ci j'ai tout de suite pensé à faire cette fic!

**L'étincelle**

**Isolé dans mon abri  
Tout est sombre et mat  
Les orages ont terni mes images  
Aujourd'hui j'ai envie  
D'enfin pouvoir quitter ma cage  
Pour partir en voyage  
Vers cette zone de mystère  
**

Je suis recroquevillé sur mon lit. Je pose mon regard émeraude sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, 1h 22 du matin déjà. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées, toutes tournées vers mon ange. Je ressens des envies embarrassantes en pensant à lui ce soir. J'ai envie de me lancer dans l'interdit, vers quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Cette guerre m'a permis de me renfermer sur moi-même, m'a empêché de me dévoiler aux autres. D'ailleurs, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité en cette période, de perdre son temps à discuter pour dire des bétises sans intérêts et qui ne font rien avancer dans nos missions. Mais voilà, depuis que j'ai rencontré cet ange j'ai cette envie de me confier à lui pendant des heures, j'ai l'impression en voyant son regard étincelant que toutes les bêtises que je peux dire ,que ce soit mon histoire ou celle des autres sont les choses les plus importantes au monde. Mais cette envie, je voudrais l'assouvir après en avoir assouvi une autre… La plus embarassante, celle qui répondrais à la question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure …**  
**J'ai tellement envie de lui rendre visite que je souris légèrement en me comparant à un toxico en manque. Mon regard se pose sur la porte, je veux la franchir et tout simplement ouvrir celle en face de la mienne. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais? J'en sais rien justement, peut-être que je me contenterais de le regarder dormir ou alors je le réveillerais et lui dirais tout… Il n'aura qu'à me rejeter, cela m'est égal, j'aurais été voir, j'aurais essayé.

Je suis déjà devant sa porte sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte que je viens de me lever pour exécuter la moitié des gestes que je venais de calculer. Cette curiosité qui me guide ne m'est pas habituelle. Ou alors ce sont ces envies qui me guident tout simplement. Je tourne la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre discrètement.**  
**

**Je veux aller voir par moi-même  
Si les anges sont aussi bons  
Que ce que l'on essaye de nous faire croire**

J'entre dans la chambre assez embarrassé. Il ne dort pas, la lumière est éteinte certes mais dans la pénombre je le vois se relever et me regarder.

-Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Je… Heu…

Ne sachant quoi répondre je m'avance vers lui. Il recule un peu comme pour m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le lit à ses cotés ,ou alors c'est tout simplement par crainte, en se demandant ce que je vais faire. Je m'asseois au bord du lit et n'ose le regarder.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Hm…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toi non plu s? C'est pour ça que tu…

-Je t'aime.

-Hein?

-Je… Je suis venu te dire ça et...

Il ne réagit pas mais je m'en fiche. Je suis envouté par ses lèvres fines et je me penche pour les goûter. Un baiser chaste, je veut l'approfondir en glissant ma langue sur ses lèvres. Je suis assez étonné de sentir celles-ci s'ouvrir pour me laisser l'accès à sa bouche. Il répond à mon baiser peu après. Je souris en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il se penche vers l'arrière pour se coucher et met ses bras autour de mon cou et m'entraine à me pencher au dessus de lui.

**  
Moi je m'en vais  
Je vais faire un tour dans les étoiles,  
Je vous raconterai en détails**

Très vite les mains se baladent sur le corp de l'autre et les vêtements tombent à terre. Je me glisse sous les draps et la suite fut pour moi, tout comme pour lui, la première fois. Ce petit ange m'emmène avec lui au ciel, ou devrais-je dire "ce petit démon" vu ce qu'il me fait subir. Ses gémissements semblent être loin, ma vue s'assombrit et mon corps m'abandonne. Après être revenu sur terre, je m'effondre sur lui et me décale un peu sur le coté pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien qui semble si doux, si tendre. Il m'embrasse encore et me dit:

-Je t'aime aussi Trowa. Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas.

-Je t'aime tant Quatre.

Nous nous endormons un sourire léger aux lèvres. Je rêve de ce qu'il vient de se passer et de ce qui ce passera plus tard.

****

Là-bas, la lumière est si belle  
On fabrique des rêves en pagaille  
On redonne vie à l'espoir  
Besoin d'une dernière étincelle  
Pour pouvoir allumer la fusée  
Qui va m'emmener  
Vers cette zone de mystère


End file.
